Ikkaku Madarame
|image= |conflict=White Invasion |date=N/A |place=Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result=Sajin Komamura is victorious, Ikkaku Madarame is defeated. |side1=*Captain Sajin Komamura *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame |side2=*Choe Neng Poww |forces1=Ikkaku: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Komamura: *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Zanpakutō (Bankai) |forces2=*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Cero *Resurrección |casual1=Komamura is uninjured. Ikkaku is moderately injured. |casual2=Poww is killed. }} Ikkaku Madarame & Sajin Komamura vs. Choe Neng Poww is one of the four battles to defend the four pillars that keeps Karakura Town in Soul Society. It is one of the first in a long series of battles to take place in the fake Karakura Town. The battle initially involves the 3rd Seat of the 10th Division, Ikkaku Madarame going against Choe Neng Poww who is one of Baraggan Luisenbarn's Fracción. However, 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura intervenes to help Ikkaku when Ikkaku is found to be struggling. Prologue Ikkaku Madarame is assigned to defend one of the four pillars that keeps Karakura Town in the Soul Society. As Baraggan Luisenbarn reveals his knowledge of the four pillars, he calls for his Fracción, Findor Carias to take action. Findor summons for four gigantic Hollows that appear at each pillar. However, Ikkaku is able to easily repel and kill the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, Pages 10-19 Seeing this minor obstacle, Baraggan sends his Fracción, Choe Neng Poww along with Findor Carias, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, and Avirama Redder to destroy the pillars and kill the Shinigami guarding them. Ikkaku's notices Poww's arrival and comments that he is rather large. He then goes on to say that he prays Poww is as tough as he looks. Poww responds by asking what Ikkaku is praying to, questioning if the Shinigami had some deity that they prayed to. Ikkaku is mildly surprised by the Arrancar's response, noting that he really has nothing that he prays to. He then decides that it does not matter and settles with praying to Poww's god then. Poww gives no objection, stating that his god is his king who knows that Ikkaku stands no chance against Poww.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, Pages 1-11 Battle As their battle goes on, Ikkaku pauses for a brief moment as he thought he heard Yumichika Ayasegawa laughing which he believes is impossible as they are in battle. Poww tries to take advantage of Ikkaku's distraction by throwing a punch that Ikkaku dodges. Ikkaku then taunts Poww, saying that he is too slow and cannot win on strength alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, Pages 4-5 Their fight goes on until Poww is able to achieve his given objective: destroying the pillar. The other members of the Gotei 13 notice this, some being rather surprised at this development. Yumichika Ayasegawa tries to rush to Ikkaku's aid, but he is stopped by Shūhei Hisagi.Yumichika hysterically yells to be let go as he protests Hisagi's statement that he could do nothing against someone who defeated Ikkaku. However, Yumichika is quickly knocked out by Izuru Kira with Shinten. Both Kira and Hisagi see the real Karakura Town return back as the pillar that kept it in Soul Society was destroyed. Poww comments on this as well. He then eyes Ikkaku, stating that it was too bad that Ikkaku was dead as it seemed like he was still hiding some power. Ikkaku then starts moving, asking who was Poww calling dead. He then is stepped on by Poww. Poww continues inflicting pain on Ikkaku, giving Ikkaku an ultimatum to either say that he will bring out his power or die. Ikkakku defiantly says that he will not, not only denying having hidden powers but also stating that he would not waste them on such small fry even if he did. Poww then prepares to kill Ikkaku but is caught off guard and sent flying away by a punch from Captain Komamura. Ikkaku is visibly surprised by the captain's arrival. Komamura then calls for Lieutenant Iba, who throws several rod items to stop the regression effect of the destroyed pillar from completely returning Karakura Town. Poww then starts laughing, unscathed after being sent into a nearby building. He leaps back on his feet, right in front of Komamura. Iba notices that Poww is even larger than Captain Komamura. Poww questions whether Komamura is a Shinigami or a dog and compliments him on his punch. However, Poww claims that Komamura's attack was not a "real punch" and so decides to show what such a punch looks like by sending Komamura flying away a considerable distance. Poww continues on, deciding to show them the "greatest punch of all" by releasing his Zanpakutō: Calderón. Poww's body quickly swells up until he balloons into a gigantic creature that is roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos and shadows over Iba.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, Pages 1-19 As Hisagi and Kira hurry to Madarame's location, they see Poww in his Resurreción. Iba, Madarame, Hisagi and Kira are surprised just what Poww is. Noting on Poww's size and how he had sent Komamura flying away, Iba takes Ikkaku and starts running away. Poww comments on how crushing the Shinigami is so troublesome as he is very heavy and tired but accepts that it cannot be helped due to being ordered by Baraggan and proceeds to attack the retreating Madarame and Iba. As Poww's punch is about to land, Komamura appears in front of it and stops the attack by grabbing hold of Poww's fist. Komamura then tosses Poww over his head and into the ground with a mighty roar. With this, he tells Iba to not retreat no matter what and to stay behind him. Iba quickly shouts his understanding of his captain's orders. Poww, however gets back up and laughs at Komamura that the toss did nothing. Poww goes on to say that he is surprised that a pathetic insect like Komamura would be toss him, a Fracción of Baraggan Luisenbarn. He then says that the captain did surprise him; so surprised, he could "yawn" (in actuality, opening his mouth widely to build up a Cero). Komamura simply tells Poww to allow him to stifle that "yawn" and calmly releases his Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, Pages 1-15 As the Cero fires, Komamura's Bankai is able to block the attack with its sword and repel it. Undeterred, Poww proceeds to throw 4 punches, each of which is blocked. Komamura then proceeds to give Poww a punch of his own. After recovering, Poww proceeds to grapple with the Bankai, while simultaneously firing another Cero. Both Iba and Ikkaku yell out in concern. However. this has seemingly no effect on it, as Komamura merely proceeds to having his Bankai subsequently force the Cero down Poww's own throat with his hand. The counterattack causes the Arrancar to fall to his knees.Bleach anime; Episode 220; In the anime, this portion of the fight is an extension. Poww is quite surprised at the power of his opponent, asking who Komamura is. Komamura simply responds back by admitting that he had not gave his name. He tells Poww that he is Sajin Komamura, captain of the 7th Division and admits that Poww was right about him being "a pathetic insect of a man." Komamura's Bankai then swiftly kills Poww with a single blow from its sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, Pages 16-19 Aftermath Ikkaku Madarame faces off against Choe Neng Poww, only to be defeated and fail in protecting one of the pillars that keeps the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Madarame is moderately injured. However, the consequences of Madarame's failure are able to be held back, thanks to the efforts of Tetsuzaemon Iba and Sajin Komamura. Iba is able to stop Karakura Town from completely returning while Komamura is takes care of Poww. Poww is killed by Komamura but destroying the parts of the real Karakura Town that had returned. Madarame is admonished by Iba for allowing the pillar to be destroyed, who reveals that he had known about Madarame's Bankai all along. Three of the four pillars are able to be successfully defended (with the fourth's regression effect halted). The next round of battle is then set to begin as Baraggan Luisenbarn's remaining Fracción and the other Arrancar prepare to fight against the Gotei 13. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help